The birth of a child is often one of the most important and joyous moments in the life of a parent. The joy a parent may have with the birth of a child may be tempered by significant stress and anxiety, especially for first-time parents who have not developed the skills necessary to care for a newborn baby. Parents are often confused about basic baby care topics such as feeding, hygiene, and development. Adding to this confusion is an overload of information received by means such as promotions, samples, offers, pamphlets, books, television, and other routes of communication. By combining the parents' own confusion about baby care along with the information overload they experience, parents often will make care decision based on necessity rather than upon analysis of the information received.
Manufacturers of products designed for babies often conduct extensive research involving the growth and development of babies in order to design better products. Consequently, these manufacturers have valuable and useful information regarding babies and young children. This information may include topics such as baby characteristics, development patterns, and the like. Practical education and advice may also be provided in light of the extensive research on baby growth and development. Such practical education and advice may include tips on baby care, feeding, health, hygiene, and the like. The problem for manufactures of baby products is conveying their extensive research and insight to parents.
Manufacturers of baby products have tried to implement a variety of strategies to convey their extensive information and knowledge in a way that will be useful, engaging, and informative to parents. One commonly used way of conveying information is by providing the parent with information at critical points in the baby's life or care needs. For example, parents are often provided with information related to newborn care while at a birth facility and, especially, while at the birth facility for the purpose of delivery. Unfortunately, as more manufacturers of baby care products provide more information to parents while at the birth facility, information of higher value to the parents tends to be lost in the information overload. Thus, it is advantageous for manufacturers of baby care products to distinguish their information, knowledge, and products from those typically distributed to parents.
One mechanism manufacturers of baby care products use to convey their information and products is by providing samples of relevant newborn care products such as diapers, wipes, formula, ointments, and the like. Samples of items such as diapers and wipes tend to be limited in number, and, as a result, offer limited opportunity for the parents to explore and learn about the product. A sample package containing 1 or 2 diapers generally will not allow the parents to explore the unique benefits provided by the diaper. Furthermore, for some first-time parents this may be the first time they have ever applied a diaper. These parents may need to apply several diapers before they feel comfortable with diapering. A sample package containing a small quantity of diapers may not be sufficient.
Manufacturers of baby care products have not been completely successful in delivering information that encourages the parents to use the information over a prolonged period of time. Educational pamphlets, mailings, and fliers are often discarded. Delivery of information by mass media is often forgotten and not easily retrievable. Sample products are used and discarded.
In light of the above identified deficiencies, the present invention provides a method for conveying an informative message to parents over a prolonged period of time. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of educating a caregiver about baby care and development with the steps of preparing a self-contained baby care kit, providing said self-contained baby care kit to a caregiver; and allowing the caregiver to use said kit.